


A Heavenly Leader

by Shadow365



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Clary Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow365/pseuds/Shadow365
Summary: I don't own shadowhunters and the point of view is in Alec's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own shadowhunters and the point of view is in Alec's perspective.

Pain sears through my neck as my deflect rune is removed. The one Magnus adored to suck on. My favorite one. The stele glows white as the rune is removed from my skin and I almost scream in pain. I want Magnus I think. The shadowhunters grab my arms from the bruising position they were in before above my head and drag me from the chair nearly throwing me onto the floor. I catch myself before I fall and glare at the two men that removed my runes. All because of Clary and Jace. Why couldn't they just obey a simple order and now thanks to them, I am no longer a shadowhunter. A position I have been trained to do since I was born. The two shadowhunters grab my arms and throw open the door. I am greeted by a crowd of people I considered friends. People that cared about me all seemingly smiling at my pain. I look to the floor in shame as they drag me through the once familiar halls to the exit. Halls which I will never see again. Halls that held so many memories both good and bad. 

They throw open the door to the exit and dump my body on the stairs. They cold whips at my skin naked and I close my eyes. I gasp in pain when I feel a blade enter my body. The two shadowhunters begin to use another blade to cut my skin and I feel them getting higher and higher on my body till they reach my neck. The two shadowhunters begin to crackle and I feel one of them tightly grip my arms behind my back with one hand an the other hand pulls my head back so I am staring at the shadowhunter in front of me. His smile gleans in joy. He move the blade to my face and I feel him cut my check and the blood that flows from it. They continue marking up my face. 

"We'll see how much your warlock loves you know that you look like you had an adventure through the mincer." the shadowhunter in front of me growls out and grabs the blade that was sticking from my body and kicks me down the stairs. I wince with every step I hit and groan when I reach the bottom of the stairs. I struggle to get up and put pressure on my wound which was above my navel. I leave the safety of what used to be my home and walk nearly naked to Magnus' apartment. It's night time and there is hardly anyone on the streets which is very unusual in the city. I'm only in my boxer to walk the five miles from Brooklyn to New York City. I feel blood seeping through my hand and begin to feel lightheaded. 

I don't have my phone, it is clave property apparently. I don't keep anything personal on that phone I would rather use my other phone, the one Magnus bought me. A noise to my right alerts me of someone else is near me. I look up from the sidewalk as I see the person come into my view. They walk closer to me and I see the gleaming of their sharp teeth. I almost cry but then the person comes closer. 

"Alec?" the voice asks. I look up at the person through blurry vision at the person. 

"Raphael" I mumble and crumble to the floor. Raphael catches me before I reach the ground and he checks out my injuries. Raphael picks me up bridal style and runs and before I know it we're in front of Magnus' apartment. Raphael presses the familiar button and speaks to Magnus, their voices seem to be underwater. 

"Mags" I mumble under my breath and the door pops open. Raphael throws open the door and he quickly runs up the stairs trying not to jostle me to much. Magnus is at the open door waiting. 

"Get him to the couch" Magnus says to Raphael, his voice slightly commanding. Raphael does what he is told and I begin to drift off. Magnus slightly taps my cheek trying to get my attention and I look up at him. I see Magnus' familiar blue magic and relax into the couch. Mangus heals up the wound in the middle of my stomach and I moan in pain. Magnus heals the worst of my wounds and kisses my head. 

"Now you can sleep darling" Magnus whispers, his voice so soothing. I nod tiredly and reach for Magnus' hand. I feel Magnus' warm hand and I officially fall asleep, feeling safe enough in Magnus' apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. I quietly moan and try to cover my face with my hands but I can't move my arms. I look down and see Magnus cuddling into one side on the couch and my other hand is gripped by Raphael who seems to be asleep on a chair and is safely covered from the sun. I smile at the two and kiss Magnus' head carefully. Magnus jolts and looks at me confused and then his face brightens. 

"Good morning Alexander" Magnus whispers his voice full of love. I smile and kiss his head lightly. 

"Good morning Mags, can you close the curtains, I don't want Raphael to get burned" I whisper as well. Magnus nods and with a flourish of his hands and his beautiful shade of blue magic the curtains close. Magnus doesn't have his glamor I realize and stare into his beautiful yellow cat eyes that seem to sparkle with love. He slowly sits up and kisses me. I close my eyes as I feel his soft lips touch mine and immediately cup his cheek with my free hand. After a few moments Magnus pulls away and I chase his lips almost whimpering. Magnus smiles and touches my cut on my cheek that the Shadowhunter caused. I immediately look down as Magnus rubs my cheek. 

"How bad do I look?" I ask my voice breaking at the end. Magnus kisses the cut and doesn't answer. I almost cry. I see a movement of his wrist and in front of me is a mirror. I close my eyes quickly and I feel Magnus grab my wrist and wrap my hand around the mirror. 

"It will be okay darling, just look, it's not bad, it kind makes you look even more badass" Magnus says and kisses my cheek. I nod and slowly open my eyes and look at my image in the mirror. I whimper and touch my face, there is a small scar on my both of my cheeks, another one over my other eye brow and one on the side of my head. I trace over them gently and turn to Magnus and pull him into my chest. 

"Thank you Mags, I love you so much, thank you for loving me, for being one of the best things I have, for helping me even though you don't have to. " I whisper burying my head into his neck. Magnus kisses my head and strokes my hair. 

"You don't have to thank me darling, I would raise hell for you" Magnus says and kisses my head. I pull back out of the hug and look at Magnus. 

"You're not wearing makeup" I say and rub Magnus' cheek. Magnus smiles and turns his head to kiss the inside of my palm. I smile and blush a little bit. Magnus chuckles and gets of the couch and I whine. He gently touches Raphael's shoulder. 

"Wake up my child, let's get you to a room" Magnus says to Raphael. Raphael lightly moans and gets up, rubbing his eyes he stumbles to a room, opening it and never closing it. Magnus chuckles and helps me sit up. 

"You need to sleep" I say to Magnus and look at the bags that hang beneath his beautiful eyes. Magnus nods and lays down on the couch next to me and I wrap an arm around him. Magnus lays his head down into my lap and I gently rub his head. 

"I was so scared you weren't going to wake up" Magnus whispers on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry Mags, I wasn't even prepared for it, I'm sorry" I whisper embarrassed. 

"Don't say sorry, it wasn't your fault, although I would like to know why they would do it" Magnus says. 

"Can we not talk about it right now Mags? I'm still trying to process it myself" I whisper. Magnus nods and I sink down on the couch to cuddle into Magnus' chest and begin to rub his stomach soothingly. 

"I love you" we both blurt out at the same time. We both chuckle and we then kiss gently. A kiss which is full of love and without rush. I pull back and lay my head on Magnus' chest. 

"Sleep well my Alexander" Magnus says. I blush at the possessive term of my and Magnus chuckles and kisses my head. 

"Goodnight Mags" I whisper and close my eyes, being soothed by Magnus' chest moving up and down I eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to Magnus snuggling into my chest and light snores coming from his open mouth which drools a little bit of saliva. I chuckle and rub Magnus' chest lightly and lightly kiss his chest. Magnus shifts slightly and I immediately stop. Magnus groans and open his eyes and I am greeted by his beautiful yellow cat eyes are revealed. I blush and stare deep into his eyes, looking at the different shades in them. I jump a little when Magnus touches my shoulder, too caught up in staring at him. He chuckles now his face gone from saliva and kisses me lightly and I eagerly kiss back. Magnus pulls back and I whine a little. 

"Good morning my dear Alexander" Magnus whispers and he cradles my head in his fingers. 

"Good morning Mags" I whisper as well looking at his beautiful face, void of makeup. I kiss his nose lightly and Magnus laughs his beautiful laugh that leaves me almost breathless. I stare at him in happiness until he gets up. I groan and bury my head under the blanket that Magnus covered us with at some point while we were asleep. Magnus chuckles and tugs the blanket from my grasp. I whine lightly and let go of the blanket, deciding to lay on my side towards the back of the couch. 

"You need to get up darling" Magnus says opening the curtains to the night sky, a little bit of light purple fades into black. I sigh and sit up slowly and look at Magnus. He chuckles and kisses my head 

"There's my beautiful Alexander" Magnus whispers, rubbing my head soothingly. I smile at him and place my hands on the couch and stand up slowly. Magnus helps a little and soon I am standing up fully leaning on Magnus a little. We walk to the kitchen, something which Magnus hardly uses. I walk to the island which is covered in a gleaming black granite top and lean against it. 

"What would you like to eat Alexander?" Magnus asks. 

"It's up to you Mags, you know what I usually eat" I respond slowly moving to sit down at the table. Magnus watches and slightly follows me while he thinks of what to get. He smiles and I watch as two trays of food appear at the table. There is also a cup of a dark red liquid which I know is blood. I sit down and look at the food and the dragging of feet soon alert me that Raphael is coming. I look up at Raphael and give a small smile. Raphael grunts and sits down in the chair. I smiles and Magnus sits down and grabs my hand. We both uncover the trays and I gasp at the almost perfect waffles that great me. I look at Magnus' food and see pancakes that are equally beautiful and drenched in chocolate and strawberries. 

"Thank you Mags" I whisper and kiss his cheek. 

"Anytime darling' Magnus says and grabs some silver ware and begins to cut his pancakes. I do the same and out of the corner of my eye I see Raphael slowly drinking his blood. It is quiet for a few minutes before Magnus looks up at me guilt in his eyes. 

"What happened to you?" Mangus questions and I look down at my plate. 

"Jace and Clary" I whisper quietly. Magus rubs my hand and Raphael grabs my hand as well. I lean into Magnus and bury my head into Magnus' neck. 

"They didn't follow orders and people got hurt. It has been going on for a while but no one at the institute told me. I should have known. Clary was leading Jace to disobey the rules and then Jace said some pretty harsh stuff to me. He didn't follow orders and then I got hurt during a mission that they begged me to go out on" I whisper and let a few tears drop from my face. Magnus rubs my head and I lean closer into him. I can feel the tension rising in the room and look at Raphael. He looks furious. 

:"Was Isabelle involved?" Raphael asks harshly. I look down and give a small nod. Raphael growls and pushes the table, moving it before standing up from the table and walking away out of the house. A loud bang is the only sound he omits other then his outburst. No goodbye said. I close my eyes tightly and let a few more tears fall. Magnus rubs my head whispering reassurances to me. I nod lightly and look up at Magnus with a pleading look in my eye. Magnus chuckles and kisses my head lightly. I whine and smack my lips against one another. Magnus chuckles and kisses me gently. I close my eyes and fall asleep, still kissing Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone shakes me from my nightmare, a scream is caught in my throat. I curl into a ball and feel the person putting their hand gently onto my head. They begin to rub my head in a soothing gesture. I slowly begin to relax and look up at Magnus, his eyes once again unglamoured. He looks at me in concern but I just hug him and cry a little bit. He rubs my head and peppers kisses on my head. 

"Darling what happened?" Magnus asks. I hug him tighter and bury my face into his shouler. 

"Jace hurt everyone" I whisper, barely above a whisper and my voice slightly breaks at the end. Magnus grabs my chin and forces me to look at him once again. 

"I'm right here darling, we're both safe" Magnus says calmly and begins to rub my cheek lightly. I nod and lay my head back on Magnus' chest and clutches Magnus' shirt tightly. He rubs my back gently and kisses my head once again. I close my eyes and relax slightly. 

"What was your nightmare about?" Magnus asks. 

"You, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Jace, Isabelle, and me were in a dark room. I was tied to a chair and you, Simon, and Raphael were in chains on the ground. You had chains on your ankles and wrists and had bulky collars on. You can obviously see that your skin is being pulled by the chains and collar. Simon and Raphael were being burned from the metal. You, Simon, and Raphael were basically naked, you guys were only in your boxers. Isabelle was calling Raphael bad names and saying he was worthless and with every word she lashed him with her whip. Raphael wasn't healing. Clary had Simon and she was cutting him with a silver knife. She was saying bad stuff against Simon and then she drew a rune on him and he burned to ashes. Jace was torturing you. He was cutting you and taunting you with your past lovers and saying that you were a slut and a horrible influence on everyone" I whisper quietly through the whole thing. Magnus kisses my head and rubs my back. 

"I want to see Raphael and Simon" I whisper quietly. Magnus nods and opens a portal in front of us. Simon steps out, wearing star wars pajamas and Magnus closes the portal. I quickly get up and stumble to Simon. Simon balances me and I cry into his shoulder. Simon rubs my back and I hear Magnus get our of bed and another portal being opened. Someone else steps through the portal and takes their place beside Simon. I hug Simon tightly for a couple more minutes before I pull away and I look at the person standing next to Simon. Raphael. He is actually the one to hug me and I automatically wrap my arms around him. He rubs my back and I cry into his shoulder. Simon gets up and walks away and Raphael pick me up and carries me into the living room. He carefully lays me down on the couch and I cling onto him. Simon grabs my hand I look at him letting go of Raphael. I lean against Simon and feel him wrap his arms around me. I quickly fall into a deep slumber listening to Simon's breathing patterns.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since the incident and there is still no contact from my old family but it's okay I've made a new one. Since my break down where Magnus had to call Raphael and Simon, they've been staying in the house. It's been quiet and it feels safer in the house. I don't get nightmares about them dying but in my nightmares they are still being tortured while I can not help. Simon has not talked to Clary since my nightmare and I am kind of glad that he is ignoring her. I can now fully stand and everything functions right. Since my incident I began to watch Magnus making potions. A day later he shows me how to make it. Another day later I begin to sometimes help Magnus with his potions. He says I'm good and that makes me happy, I didn't know how much I could love making them. Today is my first day making a potion by my self, a simple healing potion. I'm about to put in a werewolves' claw when a knocking at the door reaches my ears. 

"Coming" Magnus yells across the penthouse and I hide behind the door. Magnus goes to a speaker that allows you to talk to the people downstairs and presses a button. I look at him a little bit confused and Magnus looks at me in sympathy. 

"Hide behind the door darling and keep quiet" Magnus whispers to me and kisses my head lightly. I look up at him in confusion and watch as Magnus opens the door. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle are at the door. It feels like my world is crashing down. 

"Get out now" Magnus says strictly. 

"We need Alec for a mission, tell him to get his lazy ass out of bed and do something" Isabelle says without a care in the world. It makes me want to cry and I close my eyes. 

"I bet you his ass is so sore right know he can't get up" Clary says and Jace begins to laugh with him. Magnus stands there and looks about ready to kill them. 

"Get out now" Magnus says, the intent to kill obvious in his voice. I see red wisps of Magnus' magic. 

"Why Magnus want to have your fuck hole to your self while people are getting hurt" Jace says and tears drip down my face. The door slams open and Magnus' magic lashes out. 

"I don't want to see any of you here. If I even see you three in Brooklyn you are dead" Magnus seethes out and slams the door shut. I break down crying and slowly slide to the ground. Magnus runs to my side and kisses my head lightly. 

"Maxie" I whisper out and Magnus rubs my back. 

"What about him darling?" Magnus asks. 

"I miss him" I whisper out quietly and Magnus rubs my back in sympathy. I look up him and grab his jaw lightly. He rubs my neck lightly and I kiss him gently. Magnus immedietly pulls back and looks at me. 

"Aren't you sad about what they said?" Magnus asks. I shake my head slowly. 

"I already knew I lost my family' I whisper faintly' but it's okay I made a new one" I say smiling at the end of my statement. Magnus smiles at me and tightly hugs me. 

"Go back to making your potion, I will get us some tea" Magnus says and helps me up gently. I smile and walk back to my cauldron with a slight bounce to my step. I feel someone watching me and look back at Magnus and give him a small smile. He smiles and goes to the kitchen to make tea. 

Another knock breaks through the peaceful moment of the penthouse once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus give me a silver dagger with a fancy handle and pushes me behind him. I grab Magnus' hand and step with him as he walks to the door. 

"My wards didn't detect someone entering" Magnus whispers and I nod. His magic flares up and I watch. He opens the door slowly and gasps. 

"Father?" He asks quietly. I peak around Magnus' shoulder and look at Magnus' father. He looks like Magnus except the fact that he has longer hair. I look at his figure and notice that his hand is hidden behind his back. I growl and stand protectively in front of Magnus with my dagger pointing at Magnus' father's neck. Magnus rubs my back and I watch Magnus' father's face pale and then fall in realization. He lets go of what he is holding and sticks up his hands. I watch as another figure walks from behind Magnus' father. A built and familiar figure walks from behind him. Raziel. I immedietly lower my head in shame and Magnus stops rubbing my back. I drop the dagger. It clangs to the floor and luckily no one is hurt.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. Magnus grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. I look at the floor. Magnus gently pushes me onto the couch and I tensely sit down. I hear the door close and I jump in surprise. Magnus lays down fully on the couch and bends his knees and opens up his legs. I lay down in between the spread legs and curl up into a ball onto Magnus' chest. Magnus rubs my back and I stare at the couch across from me where Magnus' father sits along with Raziel. 

"So I'm Asmodeus, Magnus' father and as you both know this is Raziel, my boyfriend" Asmodeus says. I stare at the floor while Magnus rubs my backs. 

"The cuddly one on my chest is Alexander and I'm sure you know who I am" Magnus says. They both look at me and I close my eyes. 

"What happened to him Magnus?" Asmodeus asks quietly but I can still hear him. Magnus stops rubbing my back and I open my eyes and look at Magnus and give him a slight nod. 

"Shadowhunters deruned him and then they hurt him" Magnus whispers and continues to rub my back. 

"You're Alexander?" Raziel says in realization.

"Alec" Me and Magnus both say at the same time. I give Magnus a small smile and Asmodeus and Raziel both look at us in happiness. 

"Can I ask why?" Raziel asks. 

"People got hurt and no one told me, Clave thought I didn't know how to run an institute and deruned me" I say not really caring. Asmodeus and Raziel nods and I look around the room. I grab Magnus' hand and gently play with his fingers and rings that adorn his fingers. 

"Are you sad about it?" Asmodeus asks. 

"Sad about not being able to help warlocks, seelies, vampires and werewolves but that's it" I respond and take Magnus ring off his finger and gently put it on my finger and look at the bright silver metal with a little blue diamond in the center. Magnus watches fondly and Asmodeus and Raziel look at us curiously. 

"How did you fall in love with my son?" Asmodeus questions. 

"I don't know he was stuck in my head and I would fantasize about a life with him. I was pressured to succeed by my parents and I decided to marry someone to try to make them proud. It didn't work and I felt happier in the few minutes I met Magnus then the days I spent with Lydia, the girl I was supposed to marry. How did you two meet" I vocalize and move another one of Magnus' rings to my hand. It's small and silver with many purple diamonds

"It was nothing special, we met at a coffee place and had coffee together without knowing who each of us were. We found out about two days after who we were" Raziel says with fondness in his voice. 

"Alec if you would feel comfortable I have an offer for you" Raziel says. I look at Raziel with interest. Magnus sighs. 

"You were just getting to potions though" Magnus whines lightly. I kiss his cheek and look at Raziel. 

"Me and Asmodeus have been talking and were getting tired of downworlders dying and the shadowhunters justifying their actions even though they are wrong. We want someone who has seen what the shadowhunters have done to everyone. At first we were thinking of asking Magnus but we decided a shadowhunter or a previous one in this case would be better. We were thinking about you and now here you are" Raziel says and I bury my head in Magnus' chest and think. 

"I want to stay with Mags"I whine lightly after a few moments. Magnus rubs my back and kisses my head. 

"You would we just want to get rid of the shadowhunters and create a new generation, Magnus can go along with you" Asmodeus says. I nod and look to the floor. 

"The benefits of this decision would be that you'll be more like a warlock with a warlock mark of wings instead of something else. You can also have someone to lead by your side" Raziel says. I smiles and play with Magnus' hand. 

"Dead or alive?" I question. 

"Either" Both Asmodeus and Raziel say. 

"Maxie" I say confidently. Magnus smiles and rubs my cheeks gently. 

"You accept?" Asmodeus asks. I nod and smile. Raziel stands up and walks closer to me. 

"I'm just going to touch your head" Raziel whispers and I nod and cuddle closer into Magnus chest. Warm fingers touch my head and a blinding white light reaches my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

When the light vanishes from my eye I look around and see a familliar face near Raziel. I struggle to sit up and Magnus helps me and I stubble to my feet and run to hug Max. Max smiles and meets me half way and tightly hugs me. I kneel and cry into his shoulder. Max rubs my back lightly and I hug him tightly. 

"Hello brother" Max whispers rubs my back. I hear someone stand up and quickly snap my eyes open to see Magnus standing up and walking towards us. I reach a hand for him and Magnus grabs my hand. I smile and stand up. 

"I heard what happened with our family and I'm sorry about everything" Max whispers and wraps his arms around my waist. 

"I'm sorry I let you die Maxie" I whisper quietly and wrap my arms around him. Magnus places his hand in between my shoulder blades and I let out a loud moan filled of pleasure. Everyone looks at me weirdly and I blush bright red. Magnus looks closely at my shoulder blades and sees something poking out. The something slowly starts to move out until it broke out of my skin and blood drips down my half naked form. I let out a small whimper and Magnus sees white poking out. Everyone watches it expands and after a couple of minutes it doesn't hurt nor bring pleasure. I shake the bones lightly and watch as feathers slowly form on my wings. 

"White wings" Magnus gasps out and touches my feathers lightly smile and touch my back. I moan and arch my back into his hand. Magnus chuckles and rubs my arms gently and I blush and look at Max. 

"You still have your runes Maxie" I state out kind of surprised. Max nods and walks back. 

"I'm hungry" Max says and I smile and kiss Max's head. A brief glimpse of red shines throughout the room and there is a large table in front of us filled to the brim with food. Asmodeus chuckles and sits down at the table and Raziel sits really close to him. I smile at them and sit down. Max sits beside me and Magnus sits on the other side of Max. I smile at Magnus over the top of Max's head and place a lot of food onto Max's plate. Max smiles and I slowly place food onto my plate. I take a bite of my chicken and hum in pleasure and feel my wings ruffle. 

"Happy?" Magnus asks and I nod quickly. Magnus smiles and I hear someone open a door. 

"Rapha?" I question and see Raphael walk to the table and sit down and blood appears before him. He blinks tiredly and looks up at the table. 

"Asmodeus? Raziel?" Raphael asks confused. They both nod and he blinks confused and drinks out of the cup. He moans in delight and blushes bright red. Another door opens and I look towards the door Raphael walked out of. 

"Simon?" I question and Simon gives a little wave and sits down in a chair next to Raphael. 

"My babies are a couple" Magnus says with a large smile on his face and Simon and Raphael both shoot glares towards Magnus. I give a small chuckle and watch as both Simon and Raphael look at me. I give a small smile and watch as they stare in amazement. 

"Max is alive" Simon says at the same time Raphael says "You have wings." 

Max and me both nod and chuckle at the confusion apparent on both of their faces. I smile and feel my eyes dropping close. Everyone except Raziel look at me in concern. Raziel conjures a bed and I stand up and plop down onto the bed. 

"To form the wings it took a lot out of him" Raziel says and everyone nods. I close my eyes and cuddle into the pillows on the bed and slowly drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

I gasp and wake up from my once peaceful sleep. I look around the dark room and notice that Asmodeus is sitting beside me on the bed clutching my hand in his hand. I look up at Asmodeus and whimper quietly. Asmodeus immedietly rubs my back and gently picks me up and puts me on his lap. I whimper and curl into his lap. He rubs my back and I close my eyes. 

"What's the matter Alec?" Asmodeus asks his voice soothing. 

"Nightmare" I mutter quietly and tighten my grip on Asmodeus. Asmodeus kisses my head. 

"What was your nightmare about sweetheart?" Asmodeus asks. I let a tear escape my closed eyes and bury my face into Asmodeus' chest. 

"My father used to hit me and my mother would watch. My nightmare was about one of the worse episodes of abuse " I whisper out hesitantly. Asmodeus rubs my back and kisses my head. 

"You will never be hurt again I promise. I will kill those who even think about hurting you" Asmodeus says. I nod and cuddle into him. He grabs the blanket and lays it over me. I give a small smile and cuddle. 

"Are you proud to have Magnus as a son?" I ask hesitantly after a few minutes of sience. Asmodeus smiles and kisses my head. 

"He makes me so proud everyday although I didn't know him before a hundred years ago but he is such a good person" Asmodeus smiles and rubs my back. I look around the room and look down at the bed. 

"What are fathers supposed to act like?" I ask quietly. 

"Fathers are supposed to be proud and happy for you and not lay a hand on you" Asmodeus whispers and rocks us gently. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you, I'm happy that you found someone to care for you and to make you feel loved and I shall never hurt you" Asmodeus says and kisses my head. I smile and rub my eyes. Asmodeus rubs my wings gently with one hand and my back with the other. I cuddle quietly and nudge my head into his shoulder. He smiles and continues to rub my wings and back. 

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Asmodeus asks. I shake my head and hold onto him tightly. 

"Do you want Magnus or Max?" He asks. I think for a moment and shake my head quickly. 

"Why?" Asmodeus asks concern lacing his voice. 

"They need to sleep" I whisper and Asmodeus sighs. 

"I'm sure they would like to hear about what happened" Asmodeus says and kisses my head again. I shake my head and cuddle into his chest. 

"Do you want breakfast? It's almost six in the morning" Asmodeus says. I shake my head. 

"I want to make breakfast" I mutter and try to get up. Asmodeus sighs and moves me off his lap and then stands up. I whimper and Asmodeus helps me stand up gripping onto my arms and pulling me up. When I standing he wraps my arm around his neck and my wings flap in frustration. Asmodeus walks in the direction of the kitchen while I try to walk. 

"What are you going to make?" Asmodeus asks and opens the door to the kitchen. 

"Max likes waffles, apple juice, and pancakes, Mags likes an omelet with ham and pepper, and I don't know what you or Raziel like" I say and remove Asmodeus' arm from my shoulder. I stand and try to walk a little bit and stumble a little bit and my wings a little fluff in frustration. 

"I like eggs over easy with ham, bacon, and sausage, and to drink I like a strawberry smoothie. Raziel is a vegetarian so he prefers Acai bowls I have a recipe memorized if you need one" Asmodeus says calmly. I nod and Asmodeus waves a hand over the counter and a bunch of food appears. 

"I'll make mine and Max's breakfast and you make yours, Magnus' and Raziel's breakfast. I do think you will like the Acai bowl as of now you may not like meat or eggs, typical things involved in breakfast" Asmodeus says and I nod and begin to make Magnus' breakfast. I hum and finish it and draw a little heart with some hot sauce. I grab some apple juice and pour it into two glasses and put the plate and the glasses on a small cleared portion of the counter at the same time Asmodeus is putting Max's plate on the counter. 

"Ready for the Acai bowl?" Asmodeus asks and I nod. Asmodeus smiles and a blender and frozen fruit appears at the counter in front of me. I jump in surprise and he chuckles. 

"Now pick what fruits you would like and set aside half of a banana and half a cup of both strawberries and blueberries for Raziel" Asmodeus says and I nod and measure the blueberries and strawberries and wash everything and put them into the blender. I cut the banana and peel it and put it into the blender. 

"Now add half a cup of almond milk and a pack of acai berry pulp and mix. While mixing cup up some granola, strawberries, mango, kiwi, and blueberries and drizzle honey on the top, you can do what ever fruit you want with your bowl" Asmodeus says and kisses my head lightly and goes back to making his breakfast. When everything is blended I turn it off and pour the mixture into a bowl and gently place the fruit in rows that takes up about half the bowl and then put the granola into the bowl and drizzle honey over it. I repeat the action with mine and grab the bowls and place them on the table, my wings annoyingly dragging on the floor. I fluff them and place everything on the table and go back into the kitchen and grab some tea and silverware. Asmodeus follows me and places everything else down onto the table. 

"Why did Raziel not know you were gone? I know when Magnus is gone from bed almost immedietly" I vocalize. 

"I'm gone most nights so Raziel has to sleep without me a lot" Asmodeus says and a chair without a back appears in the seat I was about to sit in. I sit down and Asmodeus conjures a book for himself and me and casts something over the food and we begin to read. It isn't till almost noon when Raziel walks into the room and rubs his eyes. He is only in long pants and sits down in Asmodeus lap and Asmodeus wraps his arms around Raziel's waist. I watch amused and hear small footsteps rushing towards the table and a slight blur jumps at me. I quickly catch the blur and see Max. I smile and kiss his head. Max smiles and sits on my lap and begins to eat his breakfast. I smile and rub his back and kiss his head. He finishes and runs back to the hall. I wrap my arms around myself and place my head onto the table. I watch as Asmodeus and Raziel feed each other their breakfast. I shiver and whine lightly. I get up and walk to Mags room and knock hesitantly. Magnus doesn't answer and I open the door slowly. I see Magnus laying down on the large bed and immedietly go over to him and cuddle into his side. Magnus immedietly wraps an arm around me but he is still asleep. I hesitantly wrap a wing around him and feel immedietly safe and warm. I soon fall asleep in the comfort of Magnus.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to Raphael gently touching my shoulder. I moan and rub my eyes and smile at Raphael and reach to the place where Magnus was sleeping. He's not there and I whine quietly. Raphael slowly helps me sit up and I flutter my wings annoyed. I stand up and walk to the living room with Raphael following a few steps behind me. I feel a finger rake through my wings lightly and I jump in surprise. Raphael chuckles and continues raking his fingers through my wings. We walk a couple of steps until I hear hushed voices in the only room and peak around the wall and see Max, Raziel, Magnus, and Asmodeus sitting on the table, Magnus eating his breakfast. I step into the living room and everyone's attention snaps towards me. 

"Good afternoon" I say and sit next to Magnus and lay my head onto his shoulder. 

"Good afternoon sweetheart, your breakfast that made me is delicious, now please darling eat yours" Magnus says and I chuckle and nod. He hands me my breakfast and I hum and slowly eat the frozen treat. I smile and kiss Magnus' cheek. 

"I'm sorry Alexander but your first mission has arrived, and I'm sorry that this hits so close to home" Raziel says and I nod. 

"The New York Institute needs to be eradicated and only keep the children that are under fifteen alive or those who surrender, try not to kill unless you need to, are you okay with this?" Asmodeus asks. I nod and Magnus rubs my back. 

"Are you sure darling Isabelle, Jace, and Clary are probably going to attack?" Magnus asks. 

"The Jace and Isabelle that I once raised and knew are no longer there, Clary corrupted them, maybe long ago they could be saved but now they get people hurt" I whisper and Max hugs me and rubs my back. 

"Can I have a sword and a bow with arrows" I ask hesitantly, looking at Raziel. Raziel waves his hand and everything appears along with some armor for my wings. Magnus gets up and looks at the armor. 

"Hm a chrome metal, what color darling, black?" Magnus asks and I shake my head. 

"I want dark purple" I say and Magnus looks excited. He quickly makes a purple long sleeve shirt and black pants appear with purple shoes. I smile and grab the clothes provided and go back to the room and get changed. It takes me a minute to get my wings into the holes that were in the shirt but I finally succeed. I walk out of the room and sit back down onto the couch and Magnus stares at me. 

"I need to get you more purple" Magnus purrs and I nod and chuckles and resume eating my acai bowl. Magnus cleans his plate and uses his magic to dispose of it and I finish with my bowl and place it on the table where Magnus disposes it as well. Max stands up and grabs the pieces to my armor and stretches out my wing and slowly begins to piece together the armor. Everyone watches and I flutter one of my wings and hear the clanking of the metal. Max finishes and I stand up without a problem. I look confused and Magus chuckles. 

"I made it a light weight, I'm sure it wouldn't have been comfortable" Magnus says and grabs the sword and puts the belt around my waist and then grabs my quiver and puts it on my other side. 

"I'm sorry darling but your going to have to hold your bow" Magnus says and I nod and put my bow on my shoulders and I stand up and Max stands up as well. 

"What are you doing Max?" I ask and Max looks up at me. 

"I'm coming with you" Max says a little lost. 

"No I can't loose you again" I say and Max looks down. 

"But that's why I'm here. I have to help you with this" Max says and I sigh. 

"I don't want you to get hurt, you being here is enough for me, this will take an emotional toll on me and I need both you and Magnus there for me" I mutter and Max nods. I kiss his head and look up at everyone. 

"I'm ready" I say hesitantly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Be safe" both Asmodeus and Raziel say and Magnus nods and grabs my hand and opens up a portal to the outside of the institute. I squeeze Magnus' hand and we both walk into the portal. My stomach lurches a little and I look up at the familiar door way of the institute. I grab my bow and Magnus lets go of my hand. I notch an arrow and I look at Magnus. We both give a small nod and Magnus' magic opens the door and I open the door. Of course no one looks towards us and I loudly clear my throat. 

"Surrender now or face the consequences" I say sternly and everyone's attention snaps towards me. 

"Never" a familiar voice says and I look towards Jace. 

"Jace?" I whisper a little a hurt. Jace grabs his sword and points it at me. I growl and fluff my wings and frustration. 

"I'll go deal with the others, you can deal with the main room, here is some rope and please darling be safe" Magnus says and hand me some rope. 

"You too" I say with out looking at Magnus and point my arrow at Jace. I hear Magnus leave and stare at Jace. 

"Those who do not agree with the current Shadowhunters reign and law place your weapons down and walk to the side" I growl out and Jace finally makes his move, a stab to my head which leaves his side open and I quickly hit his side with my bow and he stumbles. I quickly kick his knees and he falls. I grab the rope and tie up his hands and the knot disappears. I drag him to a corner and tie his feet to a pole. The knot once again disappears. I pat him down and pocket his weapons and look around the room to see that almost all of the people have surrendered. I quickly pat them down and tie them up to the same pole Jace is tied to. A loud snap brings my attention to the middle of the room. 

"Hello Isabelle" I say and I turn around and grab my sword, seeing her whip clutched into her hand. 

"I thought you died" Isabelle vocalizes. 

"I thought so too, until Raphael helped me" I mutter and stare at her. 

"You're a traitor to the shadowhunters, to the clave" she says and glares at me. 

"I guess I am" I say and hold my sword closer to my side. 

"I can't do this" she whispers and drops her whip. I quickly wrap her hands in the rope and pat her down quickly pocketing the weapons and tying her feet to the pole. I finger my sword and the loud clanking of metal reaches my ears. I turn around and point my sword at the figure. 

"Maryse, Robert" I growl and they glare back at me. I flutter my wings and quickly hold my sword in front of me. Robert thrusts his sword at me and I quickly kit the hand that is holding his sword and he drops it and blood runs down his hand. Unfortunately I was distracted from Maryse and she hits my arm with her sword. I quickly grab her sword with my bare hands and throw it to the ground. I push her to the ground and kneel behind her and put my sword to her neck and quickly wrap her hands with the rope. I tie her feet and get up, letting her fall. Robert jumps at me and I move at of the way letting him fall on Maryse. I grab his hands and pull them behind his back while he is apologizing to Maryse. He glares at me and I push him on top of Maryse and tie their feet together. 

I smile and hear Magnus walking to me. "Hello darling" I whisper and kiss his cheek. Maryse and Robert glare at me and I smirk. 

"Hello my love, do you know where we are supposed to take everyone" Magnus asks and I shake my head. 

"Call Asmodeus and ask maybe, how many people did you find?" I ask while Magnus gets his phone out and calls his father. 

"Hm about a couple dozen but it seems like I didn't have as much fun as you did, oh hello father, what do we do with the Shadowhunters?" Magnus ask and nod and soon opens up a portal. He grabs Maryse and Robert and throws them into the portal. I chuckle and soon we are grabbing the shadowhunters and moving them into the portal. Soon we finish with all the shadowhunters and I look around. 

"How are we going to keep anyone from getting in?" I ask a little confused. 

"Darling to you have know faith in me, we will use wards" Magnus says and kisses my check and we quickly walk outside the institute. Magnus soon uses his beautiful blue magic to create wards and I sit down and watch. Magnus posture starts to slip a little and I quickly jump up and wrap my arms around him. Magnus leans into my arms and I smile and as soon as the wards are up he slumps into my arms. I kiss his head and pick him up bridal style and I stretch out my wings. 

"Ready darling?" I ask and Magnus nods, obviously tired. I flap my wings and soon feel myself being lifted into the air. I chuckle and start to fly in the direction of Magnus' apartment. I land on the balcony and walk inside and place Magnus into our bed and kiss his head. I walk into the living room and Max quickly jumps onto my back and hugs me. I smile and hug him back and carry him around the apartment to the kitchen. 

"Ready for your second mission?" Is the question that greets me from Raziel.


End file.
